Timeline
This timeline comes from Official Timeline of Xanth. The arrival of X(A/N)th Around the year 4000 BFW, before first wave, the Demon X(A/N)th is banished to realm of Xanth by other senior demons. The date is could be off by about ten thousand years as an accurate timeline is not possible. X(A/N)th's presence caused magic to slowly infuse the realm due to minor leakage from his essence. The first human colony First Wave In year 0, the First Wave of human colonization arrives in Xanth, establishing current permanent settlement. In year 1, the civilized voles leave their main camp near the Gap Chasm. Second Wave In year 35, the Second Wave invades Xanth. They kill the men and children of the First Wave. Third Wave In year 200, the Third Wave occurs. In year 202, the stork delivers Magician Roogna to a Third Waver. Fourth Wave and King Merlin In year 204, the women surviving the Third Wave are lead by Magician Merlin in killing their rapist husbands and bring in better men, the Fourth Wave. Magician Merlin, whose talent is knowledge, becomes the first King of Xanth. Merlin serves until 226. In year 206, King Merlin marries Sorceress Tapis. In year 207, the stork delivers Jonathan to Tapis and Merlin. In year 216, the stork delivers Taplin to Tapis and Merlin. In year 219, the stork delivers Millie the Maid to the West Stockade. In year 225, the stork delivers Electra to the West Stockade. In year 226, King Merlin abdicates the throne and leaves on a mission to Mundania. King Roogna In year 228, Magician Roogna, whose talent is adaptation, crowns himself king. He serves until 286. In year 233, Electra goes to the Isle of View to help the Sorceress Tapis by making the Heaven Cent. Fifth Wave Sixth Wave and King Rana In year 286 King Roogna dies in a battle with the Sixth Wave. Sorceress Rana, whose talent is creation, becomes the first female King of Xanth. She serves until 325. King Reitas In year 325 King Rana dies, and Magician Reitas, whose talent is solving problems, becomes King. He serves until 350. King Rune In year 350 King Reitas dies, and Magician Rune, Rana's son whose talent is evocation becomes King. He serves until 378. Seventh Wave and King Jonathan King Vortex In year 478, the Zombie King abdicates the throne finding the job too rotten. Magician Vortex, whose talent is summoning demons, becomes King. He serves for an unknown period of time. In year 495, the Simurgh's egg delivered. In year 500, Roxanne Roc starts penance at the Nameless Castle, egg sitting for the Simurgh. King Neytron In year 548 Magician Neytron, whose talent is bringing paintings to life, becomes King. He serves until 575. King Nero In year 575, Magician Nero, whose talent is animating golems, becomes King. He serves until 623. In year 591, the stork delivers Gromden who perceives the history of any object he touches. King Gromden In year 623, Magician Gromden becomes King and serves from until 677. In year 657, the stork delivers Magician Yin-Yang. In year 658, the stork brings Threnody as the result of the mischief of Demoness Metria with King Gromden. In year 659, the stork delivers Jordan the Barbarian to Fen Village. In year 674, the Queen places a curse on Castle Roogna: if Threnody ever enters, the castle will fall. King Yang Eighth Wave In year 698. the Eighth Wave occurs. In year 704, Lord Bliss marries Lady Ashley Rose. In year 705, the stork delivers Rose to Ashley Rose and Bliss. King Muerte A. Fid In year 719, King Yang is assassinated by poisoning, and Magician Muerte A. Fid, whose talent is alchemy, assumes the throne. He serves from until 797. In year 721, Lord Bliss receives a poison-pen letter. In year 725, Lord Bliss dies and Rose is sent to Castle Roogna for safety where Demoness Magpie helps care for her. Ninth Wave and King Quan In year 753 the Ninth Wave occurs. In the same year, Magician Quan, Muerte A. Fid's nephew whose talent is herbalism, assumes throne. He serves until 797. Tenth Wave and King Elona In year 797, the Tenth Wave occurs. In the same year, Sorceress Elona, talent of Longevity, becomes second female King. She serves from 797 for an unknown period of time. Eleventh Wave and King Warren King Ebnez In year 909, Magician Ebnez, whose talent is inanimate adaptation, assumes the throne, after Ghost King exorcised by people. He serves to 952. In year 910 Calliope is delivered to Mnem and Ebnez. In year 911 Euterpre is delivered to Mnem and Ebnez. In year 912 Melpomene is delivered to Mnem and Ebnez. In year 913 Terpsichore is delivered to Mnem and Ebnez. In year 914 Erato is delivered to Mnem and Ebnez. In year 915 Polyhymenia is delivered to Mnem and Ebnez. In year 916 Urania is delivered to Mnem and Ebnez. Twelfth Wave King Humfrey King Aeolus Thirteenth Wave and King Trent Fourteenth Wave and King Dor Fifteenth Wave King Ivy Category:Xanth